A Genie From Wonderland
by QueenOfHearts33
Summary: Will spends year after year serving master after master as a Genie until a beautiful artist comes across his bottle and everything in his world changes. *Started before the return on 3/6/2014*
1. Chapter 1

Mina paused a moment to rest beneath a one of the giant mushrooms in the forest of Wonderland. The day was nearing its end and she had grown tired of exploring the vast forest. As she took a sip of water from her pouch she noticed something glisten on the forest floor. Curious she returned the pouch to her bag and knelt to examine the item. She brushed away some foliage and found a beautifully decorated bottle. How strange, she thought, for the bottle to be left here in the middle of the forest. She was about to open it to see what the bottle held when she hear the marching of the Red Queen's soldiers. She quickly dropped the battle into her bag and pulled out a magic bean. She dropped the bean to ground and jumped through the portal.

Mina landed with a thud right in from of the cabin she called home. She has perfected bean travel and used it often for her work. Mina entered the cabin, dropped her bag by the door, and began to light a fire. She put some hot water for tea to the fire and grabbed an apple from a bowl on the table. Her latest piece of artwork was drying by the window. It was a colorful landscape inspired by her travels in Wonderland. She hoped she wasn't being too bold with her colors and that the painting would sell for a decent price at the market on Sunday. She was about to sit in her favorite chair when she remembered the bottle.

She took a giant bite out of the apple before walking to her bag and pulling out the detailed bottle. She turned it over admiring the beauty of the bottle and took another bite. Whoever lost it in the forest must have been very upset. She placed her apple down on the small table beside her chair and was about to open the bottle when she heard the water boiling. She placed the bottle beside it and walked over to make herself a cup of chamomile tea. With a steaming cup in hand she returned to her chair. The sipped the tea before it had even cooled down as she always did. She scowled at herself and placed it to cool by her apple. She flopped into her comfy chair and grabbed the bottle. What could be inside? Water? Wine? Sand? It wasn't heavy but it had some weight to it. Shrugging to herself she opened the bottle.

Out of the bottle came a dark blue that swirled in front of her. Mina watched eyes wide as a figure formed. When the smoke finally disappeared a man stood before her. Mina shrieked and jumped up to stand on her chair. The man began to speak, "Congratulations…I am William, the genie, I will gr-" he stopped short when he saw her.

"Uh, a genie?" Mina asked holding the bottle in her hand as she would swing at him should he try anything.

He stared at her for a moment in an odd way before continuing. "Yes, a genie, you have three wishes. I cannot kill anyone, bring anyone back from the dead, or make anyone fall in love." He stated as if for the 100th time.

"You jest!" Mina said, in disbelief.

"I do not. You have my lamp now which means you may make three wishes." His accent was a bit peculiar but the whole situation seemed odd. She lived in a magical kingdom but she had always thought Genies were myths and if they were to be real they would be blue creatures not men. Especially not handsome men.

Mina exhaled and lowered the bottle slowly stepping to the floor. "William, you said."

"Yes," he replied his expression so serious as if he was conducting a business deal; one that he was tired of. "I am sure you have much to think about regarding what wishes you intend to make. I will return to my bottle until you need me." Blue smoke began to gather at his feet.

"No," She said quickly, and the smoke dissipated. He gave her that look again, the one he gave her when she first opened the bottle, one she couldn't decipher. "—I..I have many questions, how about I make you a cup of tea. Do you enjoy chamomile? It is my favorite. I grow it in my own garden."

He was quiet for a moment. "Yes, thank you." He said as he continued to stare at her.

"Please sit," she gestured to the couch.

As she made another cup of tea she wondered if all Genies acted this odd. If the legends she heard were true they didn't have much interaction with others while being locked in there bottles. Locked. He was a prisoner to his bottle. Forced to grant wishes. For how long? Forever? She gathered some apple turnovers she had made the day before on a plate. Wishes. She had three. What would she wish for? What could she possibly need?

She turned to see William studying her from the couch. She smiled nervously and brought the tea and pastries to him.

"Thank you," he said and began eating one of her turnovers. His eyes seemed to widen in delight or surprise as he ate it.

"So," I take it you have had a lot of …what is it called the person who finds your bottle?"

"Masters," he said coldly.

Mina flinched. Wrong question to begin with. "How long have you been a Genie?"

"I've lost count of the years however I have had many masters." He grabbed another pastry.

"Must be why you were so..shocked when I found you? Must bounce around a lot?" She grabbed her cup of tea.

William had finished his second pastry and took a sip of the tea. "No," He eyed her again. "I haven't had any female masters. It is usually men who sell me to other men."

"Oh, and do they all seem to wish for the same things?"

William nodded. "Power. Money. Women. In that order. Everytime." His dark eyes searched hers as if to question what her wishes may be.

Mina nodded and remained quiet. She sipped her tea and pretended to think. She really just wanted the excuse to study William as he took his third turnover from the plate. He was tall. She had noticed when he came out of his bottle and she was very tall for a woman. His hair was dark and short. His facial hair cut nicely to outline his jawbone. His dark eyes seemed impenetrable; difficult to read. She wondered if being in the bottle all these years is what brought the coldness to them. He wore simple clothing; a brown pant and a black tunic. On his wrists were thick gold bangles. His chains. She had once heard a legend that stated the gold bangles Genies wore were what kept them bound and shackled as prisoners to the lamp, or in this case bottle.

She had so many more questions but she felt it insensitive to bombard him. She was also a bit tired from her journey to Wonderland. "Well," she stood, "I will make up a bed for you." She walked to the sink.

"A bed?" He looked at her puzzled.

Mina chucked. "Do Genies not sleep?" She took his cup and the plate from the table.

"Yes, b-but," he stumbled on his words. "I have my bottle. I will sleep there."

Mina waved a hand as she gathered some linens from a chest beneath the window. "Of course not. You are my guest and I am sure you have spent enough time in there. We can talk some more in the morning however, I just returned from a trip and I am exhausted. I hope you don't mind if I cut our talk short?"

"Of course not but that really isn't necessary."

"I insist." She disappeared into one of the other three rooms that the quaint cottage held. William took the time to look around the main room that held both the dining and living area. It was a simple cottage filled with tons of items that seemed to come from many different areas or world even. Colors and metals of all types decorated the room. Sprinkled throughout the room was evidence that Mina lived there; her shoes, an apron, a hair pin, a coat. However, there was no evidence of a man. A man. Surely Mina had someone. Would he arrive and beat him to a bloody pulp when he found another man in his home?

He was about to ask her if there was a man of the house when he realized he didn't know her name. She popped in to gesture him to follow her. He rose and did so. She had made a bed for him on a cot in what seemed to be a painting room. Beautiful canvasses scattered about at all levels of completion in all different colors and materials. "Are these yours or your husbands?" he asked, a perfect way to ask whether or not he should sleep with an eye open.

Mina chuckled. "Mine of course! No husband." She stated so simply William was a bit taken aback.

"I'm sorry, but may I ask your name? Or I may call you master if you prefer?" He looked down.

"Oh my! I am so sorry! Mina is my name." She gave him her hand to shake. He took it noticing how soft it felt in his.

"Thank you, Mina for my bed."

"You are welcome. If you need anything let me know. If not I will see you in the morning." She said and he nodded. She left the room closing the door behind her.

Mina exhaled. What a crazy day. She needed to sleep. She needed rest. She would deal with this in the morning. It was all too odd for her to handle tonight. She walked into her room closed the door and paused. She then locked the door. Genie or not he was still a stranger in her home. She slipped out of her clothes and into her night shirt. When she finally crawled into bed she fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.

William sank to the cot and laid back to stare at the ceiling. Another one. Another master. Again and again. How Cyrus had done it for so long without losing his mind he didn't understand. But then again this was new. A female master was extremely rare. A beautiful, talented, and generous female master? That was near impossible. He had never once been treated like anything but a slave to his master. Never once given food or a bed to sleep in. He spent 99% of his time within the bottle. This was too strange and too good to be true. That is why he was so shocked when she had opened his bottle and why she continues to bewilder him. He has never had respect from his masters. He didn't want to get used to it either. He was afraid to accept the kindness for fear of the disappointment and sense of loss he was sure to face when her three wishes were made and he would be returned to his prison.

She would make them once she had thought them over although he was unsure of how long that would. Men were simple. They wanted to be rulers with endless money and hundreds of women willing to give themselves to them. Women, he has learned from his life prior to being a Genie, were manipulative, liars, and users. He would be used either way as a Genie but William was not looking forward to seeing what bad would come after this bit of good. Mina was distracting however with her infectious laughter and long dark curls. The sooner this dangerous woman put him back in his bottle the better. He fell asleep with that thought in mind. Be on your guard, William who know what she has up her sleeve.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I am very excited about this story and hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you think in a review! I greatly appreciate feedback! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

William woke to the sound of cookware being used in the kitchen and the delicious smell of bacon, eggs, and something sweet in the oven. For a moment he thought he may be dreaming but as he rubbed his eyes the feel of his binds on his wrists reminded him that he was in the home of his new master. Mina. Surprisingly, he slept well on the cot that she had put together for him. His bed in his bottle was comfortable enough but waking to sunlight peeking through the curtains was a treat he was happy to enjoy.

He rose, straightened up his outfit and excited the small painting room. "Good morning," Mina stated from the stove.

"Morning," William grumbled, his voice still thick from sleep. "I'm gonna straighten up and be back." He said as blue smoke began to gather at his feet.

Mina nodded and he disappeared into his bottle. Mina wondered what kind of magic that bottle held. She wondered how he ate, showered, and lived within that little bottle. Whatever the magic was it was strong. William returned showered, changed, and looking as fresh as ever only moments later. "Would be nice to get ready that easily in the morning," she said, half to herself as William stood by the table.

"Is that your first wish?" he asked.

Mina laughed. "Sit, please. Once we have eaten we can talk wishes because one thing you should know about me is I am grumpy until I have eaten."

For the first time since she opened the bottle William cracked a small smile. He sat and Mina began to load the table with eggs, bacon, toast, and blueberry muffins. She poured tea for both of them and gestured for him to start eating.

William filled his plate with a bit of everything and watched Mina as she placed eggs bacon and cheese in between two slices of bread.

"Bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich." He said as he bit into a muffin.

She stopped and looked up at him. "Yes! How did you know?"

"How did _you_ know? Life as a genie has brought me to many different worlds but you..you live in a magical forest. Aren't many deli or breakfast places around here."

Mina smiled. "I travel a lot for work." She gestured to the paint room. "I have been lucky enough to try this delicious sandwich on my travels." And with that she bit into her sandwich.

William smiled again. This time much bigger and Mina couldn't help but feel relieved that he was becoming more comfortable around her. They ate in silence for a while. When William had finished his two platefuls he groaned and rubbed his stomach. "That was delicious, I haven't had a meal like that in a very long time. I am so full. Thank you."

Pleased Mina smiled and began clearing the table. William got up and helped her put the leftovers away and wipe down the table. They barely spoke and neither of them seemed bothered by it. When they finally relaxed in the same spots they had been in last night in the living room William became very serious and inquired about Mina's first wish.

"Honestly, I have no wishes. I live a pretty simple life and I am okay with it." Sbe stated.

"You don't want to be rich? Live in a palace? Own all the dresses and shoes in the land?"

She gave him a serious look. "That is not what all women want Mr. Genie."

William shrugged. "I am sorry, just seems to be the trend. I have been around a while."

"I could see that." Mina stood and began pacing.

"What about your family? Anything you wish for them?" William offered.

She stopped and gently said, "I don't have any family."

William's look softened. "I am sorry."

She waved it away and began pacing. "Are there any other rules besides the three you told me in the beginning?"

"No, but be aware if you choose a complicated wish there are consequences for such drastic changes."

"Aha!" She exclaimed. "Magic is dangerous. That I know." Just then a shrill came from the small stable behind the house. "Stella!" Mina jumped to her feet and slipped into a pair of boots.

"Stella?" William asked confused but jumped to his feet as well.

"My horse!" Mina ran out the door with William not far behind. He followed her to where the stables were. "She is pregnant!" She explained as she opened the stable door to find the beautiful black horse on the ground. "Oh, shhhh shhhh Stella, I am here." She gently caressed the horse's neck and Stella responded to her touch leaning in to her hand.

"She is going to give birth? Like right now?" William asked, amazed. He had never seen an animal give birth before. He had never seen anything give birth.

"Yes! And you are going to help!" Mina kept talking to the Stella and every once and a while Stella would move uncomfortably. "Although, it is not a quick process. We will be here a while."

"So," William stated, "how do we help?" Just then the foals feet began to surface.

"Once she needs the help we will pull the foal out and get it cleaned."

They sat a while waiting. Mina eventually exhaled deeply, her eyes sweeping over the horse over and over.

William stared at her for a moment. "You have done this before?"

"Yes, many times." She ran a hand down Stella's face. "Sit here and comfort her while I make sure everything down in the other direction is going smoothly."

They switched places and William examined the horse. She was stunning. A shiny solid black horse. He wondered what the foal would look like. A long while passed and the look on Mina's face showed worry. "Everything okay?"

Mina shook her head and twisted the rag she had in her hand. "Something's not right. She should be farther along. Its too soon for me to help her but I'm worried for her." She exhaled and started pacing nervously. William kept trying to soothe Stella but it was apparent that something wasn't right.

"Okay," Mina said.

"Okay?"

"My first wish. This is it."

"You sure?" He tried to look at her but she continued to pace and twist the rag. "You only have three."

She looked at him then, "Yes, I wish for Stella to deliver her foal safely."

"As you wish."

Some time passed and Mina began to worry that the wish did not work. Then Stella then began to move as more of the foal started to show. Mina laughed happily.

"Okay, come here!" She yelled. She grabbed at the foals feet and began to pull. "Help me pull."

William did as she said and the two shoulder to shoulder helped deliver the solid white foal. Mina immediately began to wipe the foal clean. "She is beautiful!" Mina was smiling from ear to ear and William couldn't help but chuckled. He had just helped deliver a baby horse. Mina turned to him at the sound of his chuckle. She was shocked to hear it but considering the foal and mother were healthy and happy she could feel the relief from both of them. They both sat back and watched as the two horses interacted with one another. "Luna. That is what I will call her." She leaned back on her arms and accidentally brushed her hand against Williams. She blushed and focused her attention on the foal who was now beginning to stand.

"Wow, the foal is standing already?" William watched with wonder in his eyes.

"Yes, horses are amazing creatures. They are not magical in any way but what they can do seems that way."

"Certainly does."

They watched for a while. Both mother and foal seemed happy and healthy.

Mina laughed to herself. "That was most certainly worth my first wish."

William looked at her and smiled. She was so different than he expected and she continued to bewilder him. They sat there for a little while before William stood and stared out the window of the stable. "It is getting dark soon." He stated, "Will the horses be okay?"

"Yes, I will check on them during the night but thanks to your wish they should be just fine." She began to stand and William held a hand out to her. She took it but when she got to her feet she stumbled. Her world was spinning. William caught her, trying to steady her. "Whoa.." she whispered.

"You alright?" He held on to her arms afraid to let her go.

She steadied herself and nodded. "Yea, I'm okay. Its practically dinner time which means we haven't eaten since morning. Just need to eat something that is all."

"Okay," William locked arms with her and they slowly made their way back to the cottage. Once inside William helped her to her chair and grabbed her an apple from the bowl on the table.

"Thank you."

William then put a pot of water to boil and began chopping vegetables from a basket she had by the pantry. Carrots, potatoes, celery, and beans were added and before long the cottage was filled with the aroma of a delicious soup cooking. Mina felt better after the apple and joined William at the table. He searched found the bowls in the cabinet and filled them to the brim with soup. William waited to see how Mina liked the soup before starting on his own. He watched her bring the spoon to her mouth blow gently and taste it. Her eyes widened. "Wow this is amazing."

William smiled. "Thank you." He broke them both a piece of bread from a loaf and joined her in eating.

With each spoonful Mina could feel her energy returning to her. The soup was perfect. She mostly ate vegetables as they were her favorite and she had a nice sized garden out back. As she ate her thoughts turned to William. He was very kind although he let off a hardened exterior. She looked up to find his eyes on her and she felt herself blush.

"You look better now. Not as pale." He said in between bites of bread.

"Thank you," she stared back this time into his dark eyes. "For helping with Stella and for taking care of me."

"You're welcome, Mina."

For some reason the way he said her name made her heart skip a beat. She barely knew him but it was becoming obvious to her that he had an effect on her. Didn't help he was incredibly handsome.

William had noticed the faint blush on her cheeks the moment she caught him staring. He couldn't help it. She was stunning. Her tan skin, dark green eyes, and long dark hair that fell down her back in waves were almost too much for him to handle. When she had fallen in the stable he instantly felt the need to take care of her. She didn't seem like a fragile woman but when your body is fighting against you even the strongest of men will lose. His mother used to become very weak if she missed meals. Something about not getting the right amount of sugar in her body. He had known she needed a good meal with some carbs.

It worried him how much this woman seemed to stir in him. He would be back in his bottle before he knew it so it was better to avoid any attachment. She would be just a memory in his never-ending list of masters.

When they had finished William quickly stood so he could clear the table himself. Mina nodded in appreciation and went to snuggle into her chair. It was a warm night so the fire was not needed. Still, Mina wished she had the energy to start one. Wishes. Only two left now. What would she possibly need to use them for? She sighed and figured something may arise just like this morning.

William walked over to the couch and sat down. When he turned to Mina he realized that she had fall asleep. He watched her sleep for a bit. He enjoyed his time with her. Here in this cottage. He envied the simple life she had. No he didn't want it for himself. He wanted to be part of it. But then again it was probably his mind wishing for anything other than the bottle. He wasn't going to allow himself to become attached to this woman.

He rose and gently picked her up off the chair. He entered her room in the dark and made out the bed near the far corner. He walked to it and heard her sigh contently in her sleep. She seemed to bury her face into his chest. He stopped, not wanting to wake her. Once she regained the same rhythmic breathing from before he began to set her down gently and pulled the covers over her. She didn't stir so William quickly left gently closing the door behind him. He entered the paint room and fell onto the cot.

How could he possibly sleep with her on his mind and her smell still lingering on his shirt? He decided to change hoping some time in his bottle might clear his head. Once inside he removed his clothes and pulled on a pair of pants. The night was warm enough that he didn't need a shirt. However when he finally returned to the cot all he could think about was how soft she felt against him. This was going to be much harder than he thought.

* * *

**_Thank you to everyone who reads this! I am really excited for where this story is going. Please enjoy and review if you would like to see another chapter posted!  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

William woke to a strange sound coming from the living area in the middle of the night. He rose and listened with his ear against the door. It sounded as though someone had broken into the small cottage. No lights were on and the cottage was completely dark. Mina would have lit a lantern. He slowly opened his door. He wanted to slip out without alerting the intruder. He crept over to the dark figure who seemed to be struggling with something near the door. He lounged wrapping both arms around the intruder and taking him down to the ground.

"William!" Mina shrieked below him pushing against his weight.

"Mina?" He asked into the darkness.

"Yes, its me!" She struggled to breath under the weight of his body.

He backed off her quickly and reached down to pull her to her feet. She moved in the darkness and then the light of a lantern lit the small room. Mina was dressed in her regular clothing one boot on and one on the floor next to the door.

"I thought you were an intruder." William blurted out.

"I went to check on the horses!" Mina told him slightly irritated. "I was taking my boots off when you jumped me!"

"I am so sorry! I was just trying to protect the cottage." William said brushing a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes during the "attack".

Her eyes softened as they stared into his and she broke into a fit of laughter. It was so contagious William found himself laughing as well. When she was finally able to stop Mina stepped forward and hugged him. "Thank you," She mumbled. Only after she hugged him did she realize he was shirtless.

William wrapped his arms around her. "You are welcome."

Mina pulled away trying with all her might to hide the awkwardness she felt. Why had she hugged him? He was her Genie. She was getting way too personal with the handsome, currently shirtless, Genie. He had however hugged her back so she shouldn't feel she was crossing any lines.

"Well, I—I'll see you in the morning. I am sorry for waking you." She said quickly and walked to her room.

"Yea.." William said after her, slightly breathless. Mina was about to close the door to her room when he added. "Wait." He crossed the room in three smooth strides, grabbed her behind the neck and kissed her. He was half expecting her to pull back and slap him across the face but she didn't. Instead, she leaned into him and moaned into the kiss. He took that as permission to slip his tongue between her lips taking her mouth completely. She ran her hands up his chest. He pressed his other hand to the small of her back so he could feel her against him. When they finally broke apart they were both gasping for air.

"Goodnight," he managed to say before turning toward the painting room. He heard her door close gently right before he closed his. He walked over to his cot. His skin felt as though he was on fire and his body was aching for more. He ran his hand over his head before sitting on the cot. What was he thinking?

He wasn't. He wasn't thinking. That was the problem.

The next morning William woke to movement in the kitchen. He slipped into his bottle, which now sat on the table in the painting room, and changed before entering the living area. Mina was up, dressed in what looked like riding gear. Tight black pants, a loose white blouse with a leather vest, and her brown boots. He hair was pulled back out of her face. Long earings dangled from her ears. A bag was set by the door. "Good morning," he said cautiously as he approached the table. She had laid out the blueberry muffins from the morning before, fruit, cheese, and a cup for tea. A single cup.

"Oh good, you are up!" She said, walking past him into the painting room. She returned with three canvases in her arms and placed them on the floor next to her bag. She then grabbed an apple, a muffin, and some grapes from the table and wrapped them in a cloth. She added it to her bag. "I am off to do some business in town. I will be gone for two days at most."

She was avoiding his gaze. William grabbed a muffin. "You sure you don't need company, wishes can be very useful during travel?" She continued to busy herself with her bag and did not look up.

"I wouldn't want to put you or myself in any danger. I know what some would do for the opportunity of three wishes. Besides I only have Stella to ride and you will need to be here to keep an eye on Luna." She looked up then. "If you don't mind?"

"Of course not." He nodded at her but she quickly turned away.

She grabbed her bag and canvases and made for the door. "Make yourself at home. I will return tomorrow night." She looked back at him as if to say more but nodded instead and was out the door.

William rubbed a hand over his eyes. Wonderful. Now she was acting strange. He shouldn't have kissed her. She obviously was not happy about it. But he could tell she had wanted it, needed it even. Just as he had needed it. He wanted more but he wouldn't dare try again. It was clear by how she had acted that she did not want a repeat of the night before. William sighed and ate another muffin.

Mina road toward town. She had taken the trip so many times that even Stella knew where to go without being told. At that moment she was particularly grateful for that as she was so lost in thought she wouldn't have been able to guide her. The kiss the night before was all she could think about. She had barely been able to sleep after their kiss had left her breathless and aching. Aching for more. But her fear had kept her from being able to truly enjoy it. What would it mean to get involved with a Genie? How could she see herself with someone who was bound to a bottle which she controlled? She didn't want a slave and that is what William was to the bottle. If she wanted him she would have to find a way to free him however she had heard enough tales to know that that was nearly impossible. It wasn't as simple as wishing for his freedom.

She did. She wanted William. She wanted more than just a kiss. She wanted more than their simple conversations. She wanted to know his past and she wanted to share her own because she knew that they had both come from a lot of hurt. His eyes mirrored her own with years of hurt behind them. She wanted to understand how he became a Genie and just how she was going to be able to free him without anyone getting hurt. She also wanted a guarantee that it wouldn't end in pain, that he wouldn't hurt her. And that was something she could never be sure of. It was one of the main reasons she had remained single for so long. Once your heart is given to another there is no guarantee that it will be returned in one piece.

She would find a way to free William. She had to; it was the right thing to do no matter her feelings. However, he could take his freedom and run and that was what she was most afraid of. If only there was a wish that could protect someone from a broken heart. Was there?

* * *

Excited to see where this goes? Review and I will post the next chapter!:) THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was the night that Mina had said she would return. William had busied himself during the two days without her by tending to Luna, picking vegetables from the garden, and studying the canvases around the cottage. Mina was incredibly talented. Her artwork was beautiful, each painting a different world reflected in the same style that was uniquely hers.

It had gotten dark nearly an hour earlier and as every moment passed William became even more worried. She shouldn't have been traveling alone in the dark. Anything could have happened to her and he wouldn't have known. Oh what he would do for a cell phone!

He tried to busy himself by lighting a fire. He threw himself on the couch trying to calm himself. Hours later he fell asleep. When he woke the sun was starting to rise. Then he heard the door to the cottage open. When he saw her enter humming a tune he jumped up and exploded at her, "Where were you?! You said you would return yesterday!"

Mina dropped her bag to the floor and crossed her arms. "Excuse me! What gives you the right to yell at me? I told you I had business to attend! It was none of your business to know about it. So I was late, how is it any of your concern?"

He crossed the room in three angry strides and grabbed her arms. "Do you have any idea how worried I have been?"

Mina tried to pull out of his arms but he didn't let go his grip tight enough to hold her without hurting her. "Who are you my father?!" She snapped in his face. "I have done just fine on my own without anyone waiting to scold me when I get home like a child!"

"I am not scolding you, I was worried! I was up most of the night! I thought something had happened to you! I had no idea where you were to even help you if it had! What were you thinking traveling through the night like that?" He stated, locking eyes with her.

She kept staring into his eyes until he saw tears starting to form. He quickly dropped his hands to his side and she turned away walking to the sink for a glass of water. He had hurt her.

"I am sorry, Mina, I didn't mean to hurt you," William walked toward her. She turned and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"No, you didn't hurt me, I am just not used to having someone to worry about me." She looked down as he stepped closer and wiped another tear from her cheek. He lifted her chin so she would look at her.

"I am sorry for how I acted. I didn't mean to scold or frighten you." He looked her in the eyes hoping she could tell how truly apologetic he was. What she did instead shocked him.

She raised her head and gently kissed his lips. "Mina…" he said, unsure.

"Shhh.." She shook her head and kissed him again. This time he kissed back. Slow and gentle kisses that took her breath away. His hands slid up her body to her hair releasing her long waves from the tie that had held them up. He ran his fingers through her hair pressing her deeper into the kiss. She reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. He helped her remove his arms from the sleeve and then pulled her purple tunic over her head. Her undergarments soon followed.

He cupped her breast in his hand as he kissed her. He lifted her onto the table and then took one of her swollen nipples into his mouth. She moaned and tilted her head back enjoying the feel of his tongue circling her nipple. He tugged at her pants until she was free of both them and whatever else she had on underneath. She grabbed at the waist of his pants desperate to feel him. She pulled them down and wrapped her hand around him. This time it was William who moaned into their kisses.

He lifted her gently from the table his mouth placing hungry kisses down her neck. "My room," she commanded, her voice raspy. He carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed. He kicked his pants from his ankles and climbed on top of her spreading her legs around him. He kissed her and she bit gently on his lower lip. He groaned and slid down her body slipping his lips between her thighs.

She gasped and he grabbed her legs as his tongue worked to bring more moans to her lips. Right before Mina felt as though she would explode he removed his lips from her and climbed to lay above her watching her eyes as he slowly slid into her. He thrust slowly at first making sure she adjusted to him. When she lifted her legs to wrap around him he quickened the pace bring loader and loader moans from her lips. She dug her fingers into his back as she climaxed sending him over the edge a few moments after her.

They collapsed in a sweaty tangle of limbs and William pulled her close. He kissed her temple and she let out a giggle. "Was that amusing in some way?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, it was absolutely delightful." She smiled and kissed him.

They fell asleep despite the early morning sun that shined through the window. When William woke night had fallen. Mina lay with her back to him and he pulled her close against him snuggling his face into her soft hair. "Mmm," she moaned with content. "Good morning."

"Good evening," William corrected.

Mina looked up at the window and groaned. "I should go check on the horses." She began to crawl out from under the covers.

William stopped her and kissed her gently on the neck. "Stay. I'll go. I want you right here just like this when I return."

Mina giggled. "Yes, sir."

William stretched and slipped out of bed. He pulled on his pants and shirt and walked into the main room of the cottage. "Shoes, shoes" he muttered to himself. He was not used to this. Before he was a genie William had perfected the art of slipping our early in the morning before his lady friends would wake. He usually never saw them again either. Here he was, taking his time dressing, slipping on his shoes casually as if he often woke to tend to the horses. As if it were normal to return to the warmth of the sleeping woman in the bedroom.

The task gave him some time to get some fresh air and clear his mind. He had woken with a smile on his face. A feeling he had long forgotten. However, once he remembered that Mina was technically his master and that he was 2 wishes away from returning to his prison within his bottle, the smile quickly vanished. He had never planned to develop an attachment to the beautiful artist who had found his bottle in Wonderland. He even tried his hardest to ignore the pull between him. He failed miserably the moment he could not resist kissing her. He was very lucky she hadn't slapped him across the face and forced him to stay in his bottle until she had finished making her wishes. She had been so generous instead, treating him like…a man..a human!

He opened the barn and ran a hand across Stella's back. He had been so worried when she hadn't returned when she had told him she would. She had been so defensive. William sighed. He didn't blame her. She seemed to be doing just fine on her own without a man to protect her. She traveled between worlds and explored more lands than he knew existed. Mina is not weak.

Then why did he feel the need to protect her? He fed the horses and closed the barn. He wondered why someone as beautiful and as intriguing as Mina was alone. Surely she had met many people on her travels. What had happened? Something must have happened to make her prefer solitude. As he walked back to the house he realized how little he knew about Mina and how much he wanted to find out.

Mina heard William return from the barn as she drifted in and out sleep. She felt him slip into bed behind her and when he pulled her against his chest she felt his shirt between them. "Mmm no fair.." She whispered.

"What isn't?"

"You are wearing clothes."

"I didn't think it wise to feed the horses naked. Who knows he could be lurking in the woods admiring me."

Mina chuckled turning to face him although she kept her eyes closed. "Very true however clothing is not meant for the bedroom." She ran a hand under his shirt and over his stomach.

"Does that mean that when you are in here you are in the nude?"

She finally opened her eyes to speak with him. "Well, yes, until recently I always slept in the nude. However, because of the handsome genie staying in the room next to mine, I have been wearing something to bed. But I most definitely prefer the nude. Especially if said genie is in bed with me." She smiled and kissed him.

William felt himself grow with need for her at the thought of her nude every night. She pulled off his shirt and he swiftly removed his pants. "Fair enough, no clothes." She giggled and rolled on top of him so she could straddle him. He slipped a finger into her and found her already wet and ready for him. He slipped the finger into his mouth tasting her. She seemed to enjoy this as she bit her lips watching him. "Come here," he said, his voice thick. She leaned forward and he lifted his hand to her mouth running the same finger across her lips. "Suck," he commanded.

She stared into his eyes as she took his finger slowly into her mouth. She sucked gently at first then pulled his finger deeper. He let out the breath he had been holding and pulled her down to kiss him. She slipped him inside her and sat back up to ride him. Although she had thought she was in control she realized it wasn't so. He controlled her movements. He told her when to slow and when to quicken and her also told her when to come for him. She obliged. Much to her surprise, she enjoyed every minute of it.

When she climaxed before him however she realized she wanted the control back. So she climbed off him and slid down so she could take him in her mouth. William moaned powerless to her. She now controlled his breathing, his moans, and when he came. And when he did she couldn't help the smile that lingered on her face. Two can play at that game, she thought and slid to lay beside him listening to his breathing as it slowed.

William closed his eyes as he relaxed. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he woke to the smell of food. He stomached grumbled. How long had it been since he ate?

He rose, pulled on his pants, and entered the main room. He then realized why he could not locate his shirt. Mina wore it as she cooked. She wore only his shirt and he had to admit she looked much better in it than he ever could.

"Good morning," she said, smiling when she saw him. "Hope you don't mind I borrowed your shirt."

"Not at all," he chuckled and kissed her before sitting at the table. Mina had made breakfast, which seemed right as the sun had begun to rise. Eggs, bacon, and toast filled a plate she had already set out for him. He could smell something sweet in the oven.

She poured them both a cup of tea and sat in front of her plate. "Cranberry muffins will be out in a few."

William stared at her for a moment and then smiled. "You are amazing."

Mina gave him a silly look. "For baking muffins?"

"For this," he gestured to the food. "Did you know there are worlds where most women don't even know how to cook let alone cook well?"

Mina chuckled and sipped her tea before saying, "Now that, is unnatural."

"Do you know how many men would kill for a woman who cooks like you? I have no idea why you aren't already married." William joked.

His comment however had struck a nerve as Mina's expression changed and she began to busy herself with her jam and toast. He was right. Something had happened to her.

"Mina?" He said cautiously, "Why are you alone? Why don't you have family? A husband?"

Mina stopped spreading the jam and gently placed her knife and toast down. She looked up then. "Does it matter?"

"I am just trying to understand you better." He placed his hand on hers gently.

She exhaled. "Want to know what happened to my family?"

"Yes. Please tell me."

"I will. But you will need to tell me how you ended up in a bottle." She said firmly.

"Fair enough," He nodded.

She stared out the window. "My mother died when I was about fifteen from an illness that took her life slowly and painfully. I was an only child so I had to take over all of the housework while my father worked. Unfortunately, my father turned to alcohol to deal with the loss of my mother and shortly afterward he became consumed with his addiction. He lost his work and quickly spent all the money we had. When I was 16 he gave me to a man who had promised him a large dowry for my hand in marriage. I begged him not to make me marry someone who I didn't even know and at such a young age but my father only wanted the riches this man, Liam, would give him. After that I never saw my father again. A few years afterward I heard news that he was found dead poisoned by his addiction." She finally looked to William.

"And your husband?"

"Liam was a wealthy man with a beautiful home. I tried very hard to be a good wife to him but I could never do enough. He would yell and storm out when I displeased him. That eventually changed. He began to strike me when I would do something to upset him which could have been anything; saying the wrong thing at a dinner party, preparing the wrong meal, wearing the wrong color. One time he beat me so badly I could not leave the house for a week. By the time I was twenty I lived every day in constant fear. Then he began to pressure me for a child. I know I could not have a child with a man who beat me. So I snuck out one night and went to see a witch I had heard rumors about at the market. She gave me something to take each night and it prevented me from getting pregnant. I knew I couldn't keep that up for long but I needed time to think. I needed a way out. One night however he walked in on me drinking what the witch had given me and he went mad. He even broke the mirror in the bathroom trying to bash my head in. For the first time however I pushed back. He hadn't expected it and he slipped falling and hitting his head against the tub. When I bent to check on him I knew he was dead. Death would have been the only thing that could keep him from strangling me that night." Her eyes shifted to the window again.

"I ran away that night to the witch's house. When she saw the bruises on my face she gave me a magic bean. "GO", she said with a smile. She was the last person I saw from my world before I jumped through a portal to this one. I have never returned." Mina bit into her toast, her eyes watching William. William hadn't realized that he was holding the napkin so tightly until Mina's eyes lingered on his hands. He didn't realize how much the story angered him. He rose. Mina looked startled. He let out a deep breath and turned to pull the muffins out of the oven. He then returned to his seat and sipped his tea trying to calm himself.

Mina rose. She smiled and sat on his lap. "It was a long time ago. I am okay," She said staring into his eyes.

"I know," was all he said before he kissed her hard.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! I would love your input! I will post again soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
